


Spring Morning

by Effymaybe



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effymaybe/pseuds/Effymaybe
Summary: Flowers are not the only ones that blossom during spring.





	Spring Morning

Rosé was playing the notes she knew by heart.

Her voice danced along with the music, soft and melodic, as she closed her eyes to relish on the feeling the sounds produced.

She opened her eyes when the song came to an end and left the guitar lying beside her, on the soft grass that tickled her legs.

She breathed deeply, the scent of fresh flowers intensified by the blooming of spring. She decided that as much as she loved working, a free day spent surrounded by nature was always welcomed with open arms.

Rosé absently caressed the grass with her hand for a moment, moving to the flowers growing along with it a few seconds later. 

They were beautiful white lilies, and they contrasted just gracefully with the green mattress under them.

Rosé couldn't stop her mind from drifting to a certain brunette.

 _Jisoo_.

It had been her idea to spend their free day on a park (private enough to be secure, and open enough so as to feel a rush of freedom), and the expression that appeared on the shorter girl’s face when she saw the place left Rosé almost breathless in wonder.

Which was something that had been going on for a few months.

At that moment, at the park, the blonde decided to lie down besides the lilies and her guitar while waiting for her groupmate to return from exploring the place. The clouds above were making shapes just in front of the sun, preventing sunlight from reaching Rosé's skin.

She had been feeling like _that_ for a while now, and it had been so confusing at first, because at first, she couldn't find a satisfying answer to the erratic beat of her hart she got every time the brunette smiled at her or to the blush that heated up her face whenever the shorter girl intertwined their hands together.

When she figured out the answer, she felt relived and terrified all that once.

She was in love.

She was in love with one of her friends, and bandmates, and technically roommates.

So Rosé reflected seriously about her options and she realized quickly enough that being in love _and_ making smart, significant decisions was a bit too ambitious.

Soon enough, still staring the sky, her mind was wrapped between options and heart-shaped smiles and kind, shiny eyes. So much so that she didn’t notice the body that approached silently. 

She definitely noticed, though, when the brunette stood in front of her body, looking at her from above, just angelical and stunning and breathtaking.

Jisoo smiled at the blonde and lied down next to her, wordlessly.

Rosé found her voce after a short moment of panic, and she felt as if she needed to acknowledge the other girl’s presence.

"Hey."

Jisoo, who never stopped smiling softly, stared at the blonde for a moment.

"Hey," she answered, "are you enjoying yourself?"

Rosé felt the now-so-familiar blush rushing to her cheeks.

"Yes. It's beautiful here."

Jisoo was not taking her eyes off of her face, and the taller girl felt as if she was actually going to drown in chocolate.

"It is. And so are you," the brunette whispered, searching for the other girl's hand.

Rosé felt just dizzy, so she bit her lips to control her nerves.

It was useless. She was practically trembling.

"Jisoo, I..."

She stopped herself, tears in her eyes, but the brunette used her free hand to caress her cheek in such a loving manner it could only belong to lovers.

"Tell me, Chae."

Jisoo spoke softly but with certainty. She brushed her thumb against the blonde's bottom lip for a few seconds.

"I am... I love you." She took a deep breath. "I am in love with you."

The blonde felt a tight knot in her stomach and she couldn't stop tears from coating her cheeks. Jisoo was quick to catch every single one of them.

"I know, Chae." 

She was smiling so hard, so happy.

"I am too. Why do you think I took you here?"

Rosé looked at her in amazement. It seemed surreal, like a dream.

She stopped crying.

Above, the clouds reshaped again and let the sun shine gold.

Rosé and Jisoo smiled at each other, leaning forwards.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Chaesoo enthusiasts. Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
